Naruto's New Life
by DiceOfDeath
Summary: Having been banished from the council for failing the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto left the village for a new life, but when Naruto was passing through the Valley of The End Naruto was transported to Gamindustri, does Naruto want to leave or is this the new life he wanted... NarutoxHarem
1. Banished and a New Life

**Chapter 1: Banished and A New Life**

Summary: Having been banished from the council for failing the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto left the village for a new life, but when Naruto was passing through the Valley of The End Naruto was transported to Gamindustri, does Naruto want to leave or is this the new life he wanted...

Yo! DiceofDeath here, but you can call me Dice also I'm Wiz Crew's brother, just a note this is my _very first_ story I've ever written so go easy on me because like Wiz I'm _really bad_ at both Grammer and English so enjoy the story! Oh before I forget this is a NarutoxHarem.

"normal talking"

_'normal thoughts__'_

"**Kurama talking"**

_**'Kurama thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hyperdimension Neptunia

~Normal POV~

One blond orange wearing jinchūriki is currently leaving the gates of Konoha wondering why failing one mission make him in this situation.

_~Flashback~_

_"Naruto Uzumaki you are now hereby banish from Konohagakure no Sato, you must leave by noon or we have no choice in killing you." announced Danzo._

_"What! You can't make that decision without a reason or without my opinion on that matter!" shouted out Tsunade._

_"He has failed the mission to bring back the Heir of the Uchiha clan so this is his punishment Tsunade."stated Danzo_

_"Baa-chan..." whispered Naruto_

_"Why won't we make a vote Tsunade, I vote for his banishment" announced Danzo._

_"I too vote for banishment" stated Koharu Utatane_

_"I may not hate young Uzumaki, but this is the best for the village as the Akasuki will not come to our village to find young Uzumaki, I shall also vote banishment." stated Homura Mitokado._

_"You know my vote he gets to stay!" replied an angry Tsunade._

_"I vote for the __**Demon Brat's **__banishment!" shouted out a random civilian and many other civilians who was part of the civil council._

_"I vote for the boy to stay. This is troublesome." sighed Shikaku the father of Shikamaru._

_"I vote the boy to stay he is friends with Choji after all." stated Choza, Choji's dad._

_"I do not detest the boy like many others in here but I vote for him to stay." announced Inochi, Ino's dad as he glared at the civil council._

_"I like the brat he reminds me of Kushina, I vote he stay."stated Tsume Kiba's mom._

_"Hiashi have you decided on your opinion yet." said Tsunade_

_"Hokage-sama you have forgotten about me, I vote for the boy to stay." stated out the ever quiet Shibi, Shino's father._

_Tsunade grinned it was a tie 6-6_

_Naruto looked towards Hiashi his eyes telling him to vote for him to stay._

_Hiashi met towards Naruto "I vote for..."_

_Everyone is looking at him waiting for his decision._

_"banishment." finished Hiashi._

_He had caught the glares he received from Tsunade and the other clan heads._

_"It has been decided Uzumaki Naruto shall be banished and if he does not leave by noon we will execute him." announced a smirking Danzo._

_Tsunade glanced at Naruto with a sorrowful look on her face._

_"Naruto-" she started but was cut off_

_"It's okay Baa-chan I understand I'll pack up and leave at noon." said Naruto left the room with a sad look on his face._

_~Flashback End~_

Now after packing up we find Naruto leaving the front gates, and in front of the gates he sees all his friends waiting for him

"Guys what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto with a smile happy he sees his friends one last time.

"We're here to see you off you baka!" said Sakura

"Hey what's in your hands Sakura-chan?" said Naruto looking at a scroll in her hand

"Huh? Oh it's for you inside is food you do need it survive after all." said Sakura with a sad smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he returned the smile.

"Here Naruto in this scroll it has many weapons you need if your going out there since going to be dangerous." said Tenten

"Thank you Tenten." said Naruto as he gave her a smile which she returned.

"Naruto-kun here is some youthful weights PLEASE USE THEM TO TRAIN EVEN HARDER MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" shouted out Lee with tears coming out from his eyes as he gave Naruto the weights.

"LEE I'm so proud of you, you have gained your own eternal rival!" stated a proud Guy.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Naruto quickly went to the next person so he won't experience the horrifying genjustsu Tenten and Neji told him about and the next person was Kiba and his Mother Tsume

"Naruto here, inside is alot of chakra pills just in case you need them." said Kiba

"Brat I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the past and I hope you get a good life ahead of you."said Tsume.

"Don't worry about it Tsume-san and thank you for the gift." replied Naruto. Next was the Ino-Shika-Cho of both generations.

"Naruto I may not have been nice to you in the past but I have to give you this." Ino pulled out a scroll "It has some medical supplies inside."

"Thanks Ino." said Naruto as he smiled.

"I am sorry what happened in the vote Naruto."said a sad Inochi.

"It's okay Inochi-san."said Naruto

"Here Naruto inside is a few techniques from the Nara clan." said Shikamaru

"Thanks Shika."said Naruto

"Good luck out there Naruto who knows whats out there in the world."warned Shikaku

"Thanks for the warning Shikaku-san." Naruto said

"Here Naruto inside is some of our restaurants food to keep you alive." said Choji

"Good luck my boy its a dangerous world out there." As Choza gave his own warning to Naruto

"Thanks for the heads up Choza-san." said Naruto

Next was Kakashi with a sad look in his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei thanks for everything you done for me." said Naruto as he smiled at him.

"Naruto, here I wasn't able to teach you much but inside is some chakra papers and some justu I've copied with the Sharingan for you to learn." said a sorrowful Kakashi

"Don't say that Kakashi-sensei you've taught me that in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash and the ones who abandon their friends' feelings are even worse than that." said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto and don't forget to look the underneath the underneath." advise Kakashi next was Hinata and Neji.

"H-H-H-Here N-N-N-Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata

"What she means is that scroll contains some our clan techniques." Neji finished for her

"Huh? Thanks Hinata and you too Neji." As Naruto gave them a smile which Hinata fainted at and Neji returned.

"Brat I'll miss you" said Tsunade with a few tears

"I'll miss you too Baa-chan I think this is going to be the start of a new life a life I want to have a life I never got a chance to experience before." said Naruto as they shared a hug

"Did you forget about me Naruto-kun." said Shizune

"Of course I won't forget about you Shizune-nee." as Naruto released his hug with Tsunade as he shared a hug with Shizune.

"How about us Naruto." Iruka said with Ayame and Her father Teuchi as they all shared a hug.

"We'll miss our number one customer" said Teuchi

"We'll miss you Naruto-kun." said Ayame

"I'll miss you guys too." said Naruto

"Boss I'll miss you." Konohamaru

"Me too Konohamaru." said Naruto

"I'll become stronger than you Boss I'll become Hokage for the both of us." said Konohamaru

"Thanks Konohamaru achieve my dream for me." said Naruto

"Yo Brat." greeted Jiraiya

"Hey Ero-Sennin." greeted Naruto

"Here" said Jiraiya as be tossed a scroll to Naruto

"What's inside?" questioned Naruto

"inside contains what I was going to teach you in our training trip but that's no longer possible ain't it." said Jiraiya

"Thanks Ero-Sennin." said Naruto

"Bye you guys I'll miss you." Naruto left the village gates.

As Naruto was jumping through the trees he thought _'This is going to be my new life.' _now as he was passing the Valley of the End as he jumped a purple black vortex appeared the vortex looked the same as the one Sasuke and Naruto created in their fight before he failed the mission.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" shouted Naruto as he was pulled into the vortex and is currently in the sky falling down he crashed into a room.

As he regained conscious he noticed 4 girls looking at him, one girl had a dark lilac-purple hair which was really long and was into twin braids and her eyes is blue with a weird symbol in her eyes which resembles a 'U' she has hairclips which looks like small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them Naruto notices she was wearing black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it.

The second girl had long pure white hair and has teal colored eyes and is wearing black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck and also has the same symbol in her eyes.

The third girl had light blue colored short hair and has red colored eyes with the same symbol with the same symbol as the other two and is wearing white bathing suit with unattached sleeves.

And the fourth girl had long sea-foam green hair that was tied in a ponytail and has light purple eyes and also has the same symbol in her eyes like the rest of the girls and Naruto notices she wears a white bikini styled with small black and green pieces.

"Uh...Where am I?"

~Chapter End~

Please tell what you think and please follow, favourite, and write a review on this story, Dice out!

And tell me who you want in the harem. I have a poll in profile check it out

Harem:

Neptune

Nepgear

?

?

?

?


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Yo! Dice here, sorry it took a while to update, but I'll try to update every Sunday but in summer vacation I'll be writing a lot of chapters since I have a lot of free time write chapters, but don't expect the story will update every day, in summer vacation I'll try to update every 3-5 days, enough of that now, please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to follow, favourite, and review this story. Also this story will be based on Hyperdimension Neptunia V with the Akatsuki searching for him.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hyperdimension Neptunia

~Previously~

_As Naruto was jumping through the trees he thought 'This is going to be my new life.' now as he was passing the Valley of the End as he jumped a purple black vortex appeared the vortex looked the same as the one Sasuke and Naruto created in their fight before he failed the mission._

_"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" shouted Naruto as he was pulled into the vortex and is currently in the sky falling down he crashed into a room._

_As he regained conscious he noticed 4 girls looking at him, one girl had a dark lilac-purple hair which was really long and was into twin braids and her eyes is blue with a weird symbol in her eyes which resembles a 'U' she has hairclips which looks like small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them Naruto notices she was wearing black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it._

_The second girl had long pure white hair and has teal colored eyes and is wearing black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck and also has the same symbol in her eyes._

_The third girl had light blue colored short hair and has red colored eyes with the same symbol with the same symbol as the other two and is wearing white bathing suit with unattached sleeves._

_And the fourth girl had long sea-foam green hair that was tied in a ponytail and has light purple eyes and also has the same symbol in her eyes like the rest of the girls and Naruto notices she wears a white bikini styled with small black and green pieces._

_"Uh...Where am I?"_

~Normal POV~

The purple haired girl answered

"Your in Gamindustri, in Planetune's Basilicon." she answered

"Gamindustri? Planetune? Basilicon?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes, my name is Neptune, but in this form I am Purple Heart, I am the CPU of Planetune." said the newly named Purple Heart. (Neptune will be named Purple Heart in HDD form same as the others.)

"CPU? Form?" a confused Naruto asked

"Yes, it also means 'Console Patron Unit', or in better sense we are Goddesses, and I am in my HDD form." Explained Purple Heart

"Wait! Your a goddess? What's HDD?" asked a still confused Naruto

"This is going to take a while." Purple Heart sighed

After an hour Purple Heart and the other girls explained the things about Gamindustri such as the landmasses, the CPU, HDD, etc.

"Do you get everything now." asked Purple Heart

"I think so." said Naruto trying to warp up everything about Gamindustri and that the 4 girls in front of him are goddesses

**"Kit." called out the Kyuubi**

_'Kyuubi, what do you want!?" _thought a shocked Narutoas he hid his shock from the 4 girls in front of him who didn't notice Naruto's odd behaviour

**"I think we are in a different world from our own due to their explanation of this Gamindustri as I never heared of it before in the Elemental Nations." said the Kyuubi**

_'What different world!?' _thought Naruto the shocked now placed on his face which the 4 girls noticed but thought nothing of it because they thought he was trying to absorb the information they explained him.

**"Yes." said the Kyuubi**

_'Maybe this could be the life I always wanted, I mean Konoha and the Akatsuki won't be able to find me in this world.' _thought Naruto

**"Yes, but not for long Kit." said the Kyuubi**

_'Huh? What do you mean?' _thought Naruto

**"The Akatsuki will eventually find you here in this world so you have to train and be prepared for them in the future." said the Kyuubi**

_'Oh, thank Kyuubi but I have a question why are you helping me?' _thought a confused Naruto

**"Tch! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for myself, because if you die I die! And I don't want such a weak host!" explained the Kyuubi in an angry tone as he cut off the connection with Naruto**

_'I guess the Kyuubi's right, looks like I have to train a lot to prepare myself for the Akatsuki.' _thought a determined Naruto

"Now lets reintroduce our selfs again, my name is Neptune, but in this form I am Purple Heart the CPU of Planetune." Purple Heart introduced herself again as she cut Naruto's train of thought

"My name is Noire, but in my HDD form I am Black Heart the CPU of Lastation." the white haired girl introduced herself

"My name is Blanc, in my HDD form I am is White Heart the CPU of Lowee." the light blue haired girl introduced herself

"My name is Vert, in my HDD form my name is Green Heart the CPU of Leanbox." the sea-foam green haired girl introduced herself

"Names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself to the 4 girls suddenly a flash appeared forcing Naruto to shield his eyes from the blinding light revealing 4 different girls in Purple Heart's place is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. She wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

In place of Black Heart is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the centre is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

In place of White Heart is a short, pale skinned girls she has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head she wore a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wore a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the centre. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

And finally in place of Green Heart is a long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. She wore an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the centre is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the centre. Naruto notices she is the most curvy and busty and may very well be the oldest of the girls.

"Hiya Foxy! Call me Neptune in my human form, I'm the main character!" explained the now human form of Purple Heart, Neptune in a overly cheerful tone

"Foxy? Just call me Naruto, Neptune." asked Naruto

"No thanks Foxy!" said Neptune making Naruto sweatdropped

"Ignore her for now Naruto-san once she gives you a nickname you'll be stuck with it forever until the day you die. I am Noire as I said before, this is my human form." explained Noire

"Please no formalities, just Naruto or Naruto-kun is good." asked Naruto as Noire nodded as she accepted his request to be called Naruto

"I am Blanc, Naruto." said the ever quiet Blanc

"And I am Vert, Naruto-kun." said Vert

Naruto notices in their human form all their personalities changes then their HDD forms, Neptune acts careless, carefree, clueless, airheaded, eager, lazy, and childish than in her HDD form and Blanc acts angry most of the time as she is more quiet than her HDD form

"So how did I get here?" asked Naruto

"I shall explain that Naruto-san." a voice told him

"Huh? Who's there?" as Naruto didn't see anyone other than Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert

"Oh! Histoire your finally back!" said an excited Neptune

Naruto turned around then he a saw a small fairy who looked like a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a maryjane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

"Woh! A fairy!" said a excited Naruto as he started touching her fairy wings

"Please stop that Naruto-san." said a uncomfortable Histoire

"Than stop calling me Naruto-san and call me Naruto." asked Naruto

"Very well then." said a bit more comfortable Histoire as Naruto stop touching her wings

"Everyone would you mind leaving us alone so I may explain it to him, you all deserve some rest." asked Histoire

"Sure Histy/Histoire/Histoire-san." came the reply of the CPUs as they left the room to rest

"Now explain to me, how did I get here." asked a more serious Naruto

"Yes, you see a 5 days ago a black sphere vortex appeared in the sky." said Histoire

_'Must be the caused of Sasuke's Chidori and my Rasengan's collision at the Valley of the End.' _thought Naruto

"So we decided that today we look for the reason for the black vortex so Neptune and the other CPUs combine their power to seek a reason for the dark energy we felt that day." explained Histoire

"Dark energy?" asked Naruto

"Yes, when the black vortex appeared 5 days ago there were 2 weird energy covering the black vortex one red and the other dark purple, but it didn't appeared when we tried today then you came flying into the room." explained Histoire

"I see." said Naruto _'It must be Sasuke's second stage cursed mark and the Kyuubi's chakra I was using in the fight' _thought Naruto

"Do you know the reason Naruto-s I mean Naruto." asked Histoire

"No I do not." lied Naruto, Naruto is a great liar as he was kicked out of the orphanage for being the _**Demon Brat **_ before Hiruzen found him

"That is rather unfortunate." said Histoire with a frown on her face " Then I must ask you Naruto can I see your memories?" asked Histoire

"Why?" asked Naruto as he tensed

"To see if you are any harm to Neptune and the other CPUs." said Histoire

_'Kyuubi what should I do?' _thought Naruto

**"She does not mean any harm Kit I sense she is telling the truth." replied the Kyuubi**

_'Okay Kyuubi.' thought back Naruto deciding to trust the Kyuubi on this_

**"Now leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep." said a grumpy Kyuubi**

_'Sure go to bed you lazy furball.' _thought Naruto

"Sure Histoire go ahead." said Naruto

"Very well, let us begin." as Histoire place a hand on Naruto's forehead

A hour later you could see a crying Histoire huging Naruto as she witness everything Naruto went through in his childhood

"H-How could you live a life like that." said a crying Histoire

"Because I had my precious people, my friends, my bonds." answered Naruto

A couple minutes later Histoire had finally stop crying yet is still sad Naruto had to go through that as a young child

" I have decided you are a not a harm to Neptune and the others." said Histoire

"Thank you, Histoire." said Naruto

"Your very welcome Naruto." said a smiling Histoire which Naruto returned

"Histoire can I ask you something?" asked Naruto

"Yes, go head." said Histoire

"Could you keep tbe Kyuubi a secret from the others?" asked Naruto

"Why?" said Histoire

"I want to tell them myself when I'm ready to tell them." said Naruto

"Very well." said Histoire

"So Histoire where am I staying?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, you may live here in the Basilicon in one of our guest rooms." said Histoire

"Huh?" blurt out Naruto as he was confused

"I could tell, you need friends here Naruto you don't know anyone here." explained Histoire

"That's not true." said Naruto

"Huh?" this time it was Histoire to be confused

"I have friends here, you, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert your all my friends." said Naruto

"I'm ... your friend?" asked Histoire

"Yeah your one my friends Histoire." said Naruto

"It's nice to know to know we're your friends Foxy!"

"Huh?" Naruto and Histoire questioned in total sync

They both turned to see Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert in the doorway

"Everyone how long were you there for?" asked Histoire

"To hear we are Naruto's friends." said Noire

Naruto let out a sigh of relieve that they didn't know about the Kyuubi

"Well Foxy it looks like we're going to be great friends" as Neptube tackled Naruto for a hug

"Hey! Get off me!" said Naruto

_'Yeah, this the start of a beautiful friendship' _thought Naruto with a fond smile as many crazy things started in the room.

~Chapter End~

Hope you guys like the chapter please again follow, favourite, and review this chapter, I have a poll in my page check it out and please vote deadline is June 21, Dice out!

Harem:

Neptune

Nepgear

?

?

?

?


	3. Lectures

**Chapter 3: Lectures**

Yo! Dice here sorry I would've have this chapter up a few days ago because of my grade 8 graduation and all that and in this chapter is my _very _first battle scene if you could help me on the battle scenes by giving me help in the review, thanks. Anyways here the people in the harem:

Neptune

Nepgear

Noire

Blanc

Plutia

Vert

If I change my mind I could add some people to the harem in the future so enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

**-Attackes-**

**Jutsus**

_~Previously~_

_"It's nice to know we're your friends Foxy!"_

_"Huh?" questioned Naruto and Histoire in total sync_

_"Everyone how long were you there for?" asked Histoire_

_"To hear we are Naruto's friends." said Noire_

_Naruto let out a sigh of relieve that they didn't know about the Kyuubi_

_"Well, Foxy it looks like we're going to be great friends!" as Neptune tackles Naruto for a hug_

_"Hey! Get off me!" said Naruto_

_'Yeah, this a start of a beautiful friendship.' thought Naruto as many crazy things started in the room._

~Normal POV~

*Clang,Clang,Clang,Clang,Clang,Clang*

"Whoa!"

"It is high time you recieve your comeuppance, Purple Heart...no, Neptune!" exclaimed Green Heart

"I've made a terrible mistake...to think the three of you would turn against me..." said Purple Heart

"Oh, come on. The whole point of this us to get rid of each other one at a time." said Black Heart

"It'd be a pain in the ass if -you- are the last one standing, so we're going to beat you down first!" said White Heart

"Tch, if only Nepgear were here...I shouldn't have abandoned her!" said Purple Heart

"A bit late for hour stupid whinning. Get ready to die, bitch!" said White Heart

"Please rest assured, Neptune. We won't torture you. Expect a clean and instantaneous death." reassured Green Heart

"The finishing blow is all mine!" said Black Heart

"I'll never lose. Even against the three of you, I will win!" said Purple Heart

"Take this **-Cross Combination-**!" yelled Purple Heart

*Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash*

Black Heart got pushed back

"Stop it!"

"This the true power of Lastation's CPU!" said Black Heart as she flew to attack Purple Heart

*Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash*

Purple Heart got hit by Black Hearts Infinite Slash,

"Kya!"

"I can go anytime." said White Heart as she raised her axe to attack

*Slash,Bang,Boom,Slash*

"Woah!" as Purple Heart as she was pushed back

"My turn!" said Green Heart as she flew to Purple Heart

*Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash*

"The finishing blow!" said Black Heart as she used Infinite Slash once more on Purple Heart

*Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash*

"Tch! Is this...is this where I die...?" said Purple Heart "I've..." Purple Heart fell to the ground

"Arg! I totally lost, you guys!" said a whinning Neptune, she no longer wore her white hoodle as she now wears deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

"Hmhmhmm. One has fallen. And now I shall take care of those who remain." spoke Vert as she, Noire, and Blanc have not change their appearence like Neptune did.

"What're you talking about? With Neptune out of the game, you two are just a annoyance." said an overconfident Noire

"Boo! That wasn't fair at all! You all teamed up against me. That's all sorts of illegal!" said a whinning Neptune

"Don't be such a sore loser. Our interests just coincided. That is, killing you off." said Blanc as she was saying something like it was a fact

"It's important to reflect on the way you live your life day by day. It might give you a reason why." said Vert

"Aww, I wanted to play too." said Nepgear, she is fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker than Neptune's. Nepgear's outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune old outfit, but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. She is the younger sister of Neptune and the CPU Candidate

"Sorry, darling sis of mine. It's only a four-player game." said Neptune

"It was Nepgear's turn, and you ripped the controller away from her. You got what you deserved." said Noire

"Give me ten seconds. I'll finish them and we can start all over again." said Blanc

"Aren't you guys a little overconfident?" said Naruto, gone with the orange jumpsuit now he wears a white hoodie zipped-up jacket which is unzipped with crimson red trimmings, black jeans with a crimson red belt, a crimson red undershirt, a white, black, and crimson red shoes, and around his neck is the necklace Tsunade gave him for the bet they did, he now stands at the same height as Nepgear with his undefying hair grown longer as it now past his neck by a inch.

"Pardon me, everyone." announced Histoire

"Yo! Histoire." greeted Naruto

"Nice timing, Histy! We're out of those chip flavoured crispy thingies. Can you go get more?" asked Neptune

"I'd prefer something sweet." said Blanc

"Then why won't we eat the cookies I brought?" said Noire

"Not a bad idea. But if we're going to eat cookies. I'd prefer a pot of black tea over green." said Vert

"And some ramen too, Nepgear!" said Naruto

"I see. I'll put a fresh pot right away and a bowl of ramen for you Naruto." said Nepgear

"..." Histoire stayed quiet

"Hey, quit loafin', Histy! Chip-chop or whatever! Oh wait, it's rematch time!" said Neptune

"S-Stop! Don't begin the match without telling us." said Noire

"...Time for a break." said Blanc

"Your casual gaming matra shines through, whereas my vigilant MMO training gives me infinite stamina!" exclamied Vert

"..." Histoire had ticked marks on her forhead "All of you...the time has come to knock it off!"

"Whoa!" said a shocked Naruto as he jump in suprised that Histoire raised her voice

"Whoa! What's the crocodilly-o Histy!?" said a surprised Neptune

"Such a small thing raising her voice...it mustn't be good for your heart to get so worked up." said Vert

"Silence! I -will- raise my voice! Day after day, you four just sit here playing games. You're CPUs!" said an angry Histoire "What do you think will happen to our world if the CPUs meant to lead it just fool around!?"

"Wh-What? Histy...are...are you like, upset? For realsies?" said Neptune

"N-Now now, Histoire. Please calm down." said Nepgear as she tried to calm Histoire down

"I think you shouldn't say that Nepgear." said Naruto as he felt a feeling a feeling he only gets from Tsunade or Sakura and thats when she is about to punch you

"And how do you proposed I do that!? Nepgear, you are partly to this, as well!" said Histoire "You jump at the chance to give them snackes or tea. You spoil them so much that they do not work!"

"I...I'm so sorry!" apologized Nepgear

"It is painfully clear that Neptune is a lost caused, but you are talented and serious, so why..."said Histoire

"Well...I mean, um, during the last battle, everyone was suffering, so I thought I'd be really nice..." said Nepgear

Naruto, Vert, Blanc, and Noire wisely stayed out of the talk for a while not wanting to feel the rage and anger that Histoire had for them.

"Darn tootin'! I mean, even CPUs need to take a breather for a bit." said Neptune " I mean, working us harder than this has to be against some kinda Goddess labour law."

_'Oh, you shouldn't say that Neptune' _thought Naruto

"For a bit! Try years! Sit! Tuck those feet under your legs - seiza style, missies!" said Histoire "Today is the day I will pound your thick skulls just what exactly it means to be a CPU!"

"Bua-whaaa!? H-Hang on a sec! Just us two? What about them!?" said Neptune

"Pardon us, Neptune. I believe we shall be taking our leave now." said Vert

"You better not give Histoire any forehead wrinkles." said Noire

"The wisest one is one who avoids danger." said Blanc as the three of them left the Basilicom

"Whoa, you're running away so fast I'm surprised that your legs aren't spinning in mid-air!" said a surprised Neptune

"And I'm not a CPU nor a CPU Candidate...so...later!" Naruto ran leaving the Basilicom deciding to go to Compa's house to help her and IF do some things.

"Foxy! Don't leave me here to face this torture!" said Neptune as she tried making a run for it like Naruto did but she got caught by Histoire

"Pipe down and listen to me! I shall now begin my lecture, the primary duty of any CPU is..." said Histoire as she began her lecture.

6 months has pasted since Naruto arrived to Gamindustri, Naruto became alot stronger thanks to his time in Gamindustri learning and mastering all the techniques and justus that Kakashi wrote on the scroll for him and the scroll Jiraiya gave him before he left Konoha because he was banished. Naruto now uses two katana one that is black as midnight, the hilt is black, the sheath is black, and the handle is pure black and chains chains coming from the hilt, the other is white as snow, the hilt is gold, the handle is gold and white as snow, and the sheath is white as snow. The black katana is called Bonds, and the white katana is called Promise. During those 6 months Naruto had gotten close to Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Histoire, Nepgear, Uni the CPU Candidates of Lastastion the younger sister of Noire, Ram and Rom the twin little sisters of Blanc CPU Candidates of Lowee, Compa, and IF.

"...is how all CPUs should be. Let us end today's lesson here." said Histoire as she finally finished her lecture of how to be CPU.

"Sh-She's finally done." said Nepgear

"Geh. My legs are all tingly and snoring. Can someone spare me some Paralaxing...?" said Neptune

"W-Wait Neptune! I can't seem to stand up either..." said Nepgear as she struggle to stand up properly

"And how long are you going to sit there like flies on the wall?" said Histoire

"Um, we just said that our legs are asleep..." said Nepgear

"Histy, your stories last longer than my whole life. My cute thighs are all jello-y now" said Neptune

"Did you learn nothing from my lecture about how a CPU ought to behave and speak." said Histoire

"W-We did honest..."said Nepgear

"Then I assume you have both have a hard look at yourselfs and understand how serious it is, yes?" said Histoire

"Well, honestly, I drifted off somewhere around the CPU part..." said a sheeplish Neptune

"Shhh! Neptune, that was the -whole- thing!" whispered Nepgear

"If you truly understand, then I hope you will put what I said into practice and work hard!" yelled Histoire

"Snaaaaaaaaap!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

Neptune and Nepgear ran out the Basilicom only to face Naruto who finished helping Compa and IF at Compa's house

"Yo! What's up! That must be one hell of a lecture seeing I took 3 hours helping Compa and IF at Compa's house" greeted Naruto

"What's up is that Histoire lectured us and you,Noire,Blanc, and Vert ran away like no tomorrow you should've stayed and faced the torture like me and Nep Jr. did!" said Neptune

"You know that I can't handle Histoire when she's mad remember the first time when we pranked her Neptune." said Naruto remembering the first time she got mad at him and lectured him.

"Yeah, but I never thought that she would force us out like that! She sure was seriously serious, huh?" said Neptune

"Histoire forced you out! Seriously!" said Naruto

"Yes, and if we don't do some work today, she might get even more upset!" said Nepgear

"So I can't go back to the Basilicom if I don't want to handle an angry Histoire, so let's go so some work then." said Naruto

"Pfffft. I guess we hafta, then. I don't wanna, but lets hoof it a bit and beat stuff up." said Neptune

"I can't believe you..." said Nepgear and Naruto

~Chapter End~

Please follow,fav, and review this story and chapter, if you want anyone to be in the harem tell me Dice out!


	4. Get out of the way!

**Chapter 4: Get out of the way!**

Yo! Dice here, just saying sorry for not updating in a while, because my family and I are going to my country for the summer so I won't be updating any chapters anytime soon. Enjoy the chapter!

Oh! I forgot my brother Wiz Crew-"HI!"- is here helping on future chapters and if you don't know, he has his own story named 'Naruto: The New Adventure' so check it out and review, follow, favourite it. And we'll update every Sundays if we could '-Basically every Sundays!-' 'sigh' (How do I put with this guy for my whole life) if you could hear him then yeah mostly every Sundays because we're on vacation '-Vacation~!-' with our family, so we do nothing but play games like every thirteen years old do '-GAMES~!' and we basically do nothing so yeah we'll update every sundays and I hope you enjoy :) '-Enjoy Bitches~!:P-'

'-Wiz Crew-'

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

**-Attacks-**

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hyperdimension Neptunia

~Previously~

_"Yo! What's up! That must be one hell of a lecture seeing I took 3 hours helping Compa and IF at Compa's house" greeted Naruto_

_"What's up is that Histoire lectured us and you,Noire,Blanc, and Vert ran away like no tomorrow you should've stayed and faced the torture like me and Nep Jr. did!" said Neptune_

_"You know that I can't handle Histoire when she's mad remember the first time when we pranked her Neptune." said Naruto remembering the first time she got mad at him and lectured him._

_"Yeah, but I never thought that she would force us out like that! She sure was seriously serious, huh?" said Neptune_

_"Histoire forced you out! Seriously!" said Naruto_

_"Yes, and if we don't do some work today, she might get even more upset!" said Nepgear_

_"So I can't go back to the Basilicom if I don't want to handle an angry Histoire, so let's go so some work then." said Naruto_

_"Pfffft. I guess we hafta, then. I don't wanna, but lets hoof it a bit and beat stuff up." said Neptune_

_"I can't believe you..." said Nepgear and Naruto_

~Normal POV~

"Meh, pretend I have a Captain's Log or something. Anyway dear sister of mine, let's get questing, dear sister of mine!" said Neptune

"Right...which one should we do...?" said Nepgear as she was looking through the quests on the board

"Let's just do that one Nepgear." said Naruto pointing to a random quest on the board "We just need to do some quests anyway."

"Okay Naruto" said Nepgear taking the quest Naruto pointed too

-Later-

"Okay! Work, work, work! Let's give it our best!" said Nepgear

"Heh, now you're rarin' to go." said Naruto

"Do I see an itti-bitty smile, too" said Neptune

"Ehehehe. It's been a long time since just the three of us have gone out together." said Nepgear

"Oh...Really." said Neptune

"Yes. I mean, all you do is sit there and play with Noire, and Vert, and Blanc, and not me." said a sad Nepgear

"Hmm, yeah I guess that's true." Said Naruto not remembering a time the three of them went to do quest before after that one time

"Sorry-dorry. Making my little sis sad is like a big sis fail, huh?" said Neptune

"And please Nepgear don't make it sound like I'm going out with the two of you" said Naruto

"Huh? OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" shouted Nepgear blushing giving Naruto a deep bow to hide her blush and apologising to him after realizing what she said before as she kinda has a small crush okay a huge crush on the blonde ever since she met him she fell in love with his kindness and caring attitude

Naruto just flick her forehead

"Ow" said Nepgear holding her forehead in pain

"Hey! Calm down Nepgear its just a warning. Just don't do it again next time." said Naruto giving Nepgear a small smile which made her blush more and Naruto to get worried

"Hey, Nepgear you alright, your face is all red" said Naruto outing his forehead against Nepgears which made her faint like Hinata did

"Hey Nepgear you alright, Nepgear! Wake Up!" said the ever dense blonde as he tried to wake up Nepgear

Neptune mean while is fuming in jealously as she wanted Naruto to put his forehead against hers, than she stop and thought _'Huh? When did I get jealous, I'm not jealous of Nep Jr. or anything right?' _as she start to channel her inner Noire.

-Later-

When Nepgear woke up after a good 5 minutes or so they encountered three Dogoos Nepgear went first to attack

*Slash*

Nepgear finished one Dogoo with one horizontal slash, Neptune went next to attack

"Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash*

Unlike Nepgear though Neptune didn't finish the Dogoo off confusing her alot, the Dogoo that Neptune attacked, attack her

*MISS*

The attacked miss Neptune and Nepgear finished the Dogoo that Neptune attacked, Naruto went next bringing out Bonds

*Slash*

And defeated the thrid and final Dogoo with a single diagonal slash

Naruto and Neptune gave a sigh while thinking _'why wasn't Neptune/I able to finish Dogoo?'_

Then Neptune realized something

"NO WAY!" shouted Neptune

Making both Naruto and Nepgear jump in surprised as Nepgear wasn't expecting her sister to shout like that and Naruto because he was deep in thought and Neptune's shout surprised him

"Goodness! Th-That made me jump...Why'd you shout like that?" said a surprised Nepgear

"Lookit my level! I mean, what!? Level 1!? Why, why, why!?" complained Neptune

"You've been lazy in the 6 months I've been here. Neptune." Naruto told her bluntly

"Naruto, she was lazy for years so that doesn't that explain it pretty well?" Nepgear told him

"Huh? I see." said Naruto keeping the information for blackmail

"But, but, but! You're both totally not level 1! That's stupid! This is -so- not tubular!" complained Neptune

"I've dropped several levels, too. But still, I did a few odd jobs and I was caring for you, so..." said Nepgear

"And for me Neptune, I don't have a level it says that I'm level unknown." said Naruto breaking the fourth wall reference like Neptune and Nepgear just did

"I feel like I've been hacked...I was totally level 99 y'know!" said Neptune "I'm even weaker than you! Your big sister's dignity has been dig-dugged down to..."

"I-It's okay! I sure do love my strong sister, but even my weak sister is still...my sister, so..." said Nepgear

_'Oh, Nepgear why did you have to say that*sigh*' _thought Naruto

"Gah! And now my little sister is giving me pep talks..." said Neptune

"But! But when you really give it your all, you'll be stronger than me in no time flat. Right?" said Nepgear

_'Oh that must be a blow to her pride.' _thought Naruto

"Great now I have to be motivated by my little...I guess I'll get my rear in gear!" said Neptune

-Later-

Naruto, Neptune, and Nepgear returned to the guild and earn the reward they got for completing the guest

"Oh yeah, Nepgear. While we're out being manly and killin' stuff, wanna see your buddies?" asked Neptune

"Buddies? You mean visit the other nations?" said Nepgear

"You got it. I bet your itchin' to see Uni, Rom, and Ran!" said Neptune

"I'd like to, sure, but if we don't get any work done, Histoire will be really mad." said Nepgear unsure of the idea

"I agree with Nepgear on this Neptune, Histoire will get even more madder than now who's even madder than I've ever seen her before and remember the last time she got angry." said Naruto

"Not like we're gonna skip out on work or whatever. It'll be like a peacekeeping mission, plus snacks." said Neptune trying to convince both Naruto and Nepgear

"...Really?" asked A unsure Nepgear

"Oh, snappy, snap! That's the patented Nepgear look-o-doubt! you really don't trust me?" said Neptune

"I'm sorry Neptune! I didn't intend to use that face!" said Nepgear "Your right though, if it's just that. Histoire shouldn't have a problem."

"That's my girly girl! I knew you'd join my side! How 'bout you Foxy?" said Neptune

"Fine I'll join you guys beside you need someone to protect you." said Naruto with a warm smile which made the two sisters look away to hide the blush forming in their faces.

"After we say hi and take some of their food, maybe we can borrow some of their games, too..." said Neptune

"...Neptune, seriously now..." said Nepgear and Naruto

-Later-

The group of three decided to go to Leanbox Basilicom to see Vert

"Yo! Vert"

"Pardon us."

"Heya Vert! we're here to visit! Where are you hidin'!?" said Naruto, Nepgear, and Neptune in perfect sync

"I'm in here, but I'm a bit preoccupied at tbe moment." said Vert

"That came from over there." said Neptune

"I wonder if she's busy working. Maybe we shouldn't bother her..." said Nepgear

"There's absolutely no chance of Vert's working. See?" said Neptune

"She's just playing a game Nepgear." said Naruto

"Hmm, if things continue at this rate, I may get overwhelmed. I must decide where to rebuild." said Vert to herself

"Well, she's sitting on her PC, so she has to be working on spreadsheets or documents, right?" said Nepgear

"No way!" said Naruto "If Vert ever chose work over gaming on her free time, it'll be the day hell comes over."

"Ain't no way, sister!" said Neptune agreeing with Naruto "Vert, you're all up in some MMO, aren't you."

"Correct. You've come at a unfortunate time." said Vert "Before you arrived we entered a castle instance to raid. I can't log out for at least 8 days."

"Oh, I see." said Nepgear understanding the situation

"I'm one surprised dork, y'know. We were playin' at my place, and then you run home to play more!" said Neptune

"But if you sit around playing games all day, won't Chika get sad?" asked Nepgear

"There is no need for concern. Chika will not be returning for quite some time." said Vert

"Huh? did she go somewhere?" ask Nepgear

"So did she stop trying to get your attention?" ask Naruto

"Not at all. That game still continues. She is visiting a foreign land that produces Leanbox hardware." said Vert "She mentioned a labour strike. Better pay, or they've promised to jump off the factory roof. She's trying to convince them that there's life beyond game consoles. She's good at telling white lies."

"In that case, even I could tell there is no time to be raiding castles or whatever!" said Neptune

"Whatever do you mean? With her gone, nobody remains to tell me when to stop gaming. So I don't." said Vert

"Those priorities are pretty messed up..." said Nepgear

"Oh dear, due to your incessant chatter, it would seem I was too slow to heal my comrades!" said Vert "I apologise, but could you please let me concentrate on this?"

"Sure." said Naruto

"That's that, Nepgear. Wanna bust outta here?" ask Neptune

"Yes, let's leave her to it." answered Nepgear

-Later-

"Phew, we made it. Yep, this is snow country! We were crunching along real slow to get here." said Neptune

"Y-Yes. Is it really okay to come all this way? We're definitely skipping out on work now..." said Nepgear

"You think?" deadpanned Naruto

"Aw, don't be a worry-wort about that mumbo-jumbo. Yo, Blanc, what's up!? We wanna hang out!" called out Neptune

*Vroom*

"Golly! I think I just heard the wind getting its head chopped off. Whoa!" said Neptune

*Ga-thunk!*

"Whoa! What the f*** was that!" said Naruto

"Uh-oh! Neptune that gigantic book is gonna land right on...you...Oops. Neptune, are you okay!?" said Nepgear

"Yeah! I win again! You're a giant slowpoke, sis!...Huh?" said a voice

"Ram? Are you responsible for this?" said Nepgear

"Oh, so uh, that wasn't Blanc...? Meh! It's just the dummy, Neptune!" said Ram

"Ram, you shouldn't talk like that to there people." said Naruto

"Nepgear...Worry about something else before how she refers to me..." said Neptune

"O-Oh, that's right! Are you okay?" said Nepgear

"You think!?" deadpanned Naruto

"If I'm being seriously serious. I woulda died if it belly-flopped directly on my head." said Neptune

"You did get hit on the head Neptune." said Naruto

"Hey, Ram! That was going a bit to far for a prank!" said Neptune

_'That's a prank? I'm the __**Prank King of Konoha**__ and I could tell that's not a prank.' _thought Naruto

"Meh, it's her fault for being there." said Ram

"What's going on? You're being loud." said Blanc

"Oh it's...Miss Nepgear...!"said Rom

"Yo! Blanc, and Rom." said Naruto

"Hello, Rom. What were you and Blanc up to?" said Nepgear

"She was...reading a picture book to me..." said Rom

"And you were playing with Ram, that's really helpful coming from you." said Blanc

"Playing you call that playing!?" said Naruto pointing to Neptune

"Yeah! Lookit this bump and then say we were just playing!" said Neptune with a tone of anger "Blanc aren't you forgetting to teach your little sister some manners."

"Oh, whatever! They weren't playing with me. I was playing a prank on them." said Ram

"Ahem."

"Oh, not big brother Naruto though." said Ram

Ram and Rom are the CPU Candidates of Lowee and Blanc's twin little sisters. They wear winter jackets over plain gray and white overall dresses. Ram's jacket is pastel pink while Rom's is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled centre part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. Both wear caps like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. They also both wear shoulder purses. Ram's extra color is bright blue while Rom's is hot pink. They both look up to Naruto as the big brother they never had and Naruto look at them as his little sisters he never had literally.

"Do they always do that?" ask Naruto

"Ehehe. This is how things end up every time we come here." said Nepgear

"Ohhh I see." said Naruto

"Maybe, but...I like the company..." said Rom "Miss Nepgear...Did you...come to play with us?"

"Yep. It's been a long time since we saw each other last, so I decided to stop by." said Nepgear

"That's so cool...Hehehe..." said Rom

"Nepgear, I have a book I want to loan you. Ram just do what you want with Neptune." said Blanc

"Whatever I want!? Awesome!" said Ram

"Hey, don't act like I'm just some ragdoll! Besides, aren't these teams kinda unfair?" said Neptune

Blanc just ignored her

"Looks like Ram is even more energetic than before." said Naruto

"Yeah...ever since Mina left, she's been like that..." said Rom

"Who's Mina?" ask Naruto

"She is Lowee's oracle Naruto." said Blanc

"I see, she still hasn't come beack yet." said Nepgear

"Right it's been a year now. I don't get what she meant by going off to be a "proper" Oracle." said Blanc

"So she left before I could even meet her, huh?" said Naruto

"Yes." said Blanc

"I really miss her." said Rom

"Aww, don't cry, Rom. I'm sorry for bringing it up." said Nepgear

"It's fine. If we keep talking Mina enough, she'll show back up. Let's go keep reading that book." said Blanc

"Okay..." said Rom

"Please let me come, too!" said Nepgear

"Yes of course." said Blanc

"I'll stay here and look after these 2." said Naruto

"Attack! Text Tornado!"

"Whaaaaaa!"

-Later-

"Hello!"

"Yo, anyone here!"

"We're bargin' on in!"

"Oh, if it isn't Naruto and Nepgear. Ugh, and her older sister." said Uni, Uni is a light skinned girl with long black hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone, she is also the CPU Candidate for Lastation and the little sister of Noire

"It's been a while, Uni." said Nepgear

"Long time no see." said Naruto

"Aw, when're you gonna stop with the groaning thing?" said Neptune "It's all sort of passive-agressive. And call me Neptune!"

"Tch. Sorry. It's just hard to do, M-Miss...Neptune." said Uni

"Where are Noire and Kei?" asked Nepgear

"My sister's working. She said she has to make up for lost time and locked herself in her office." said Uni

"Typical of her." said Naruto as he sweatdrop

"Meh. Sounds boring. She and I are a little different when it comes to that." said Neptune

"Neptune, you shouldn't brag about being lazy." said Naruto

"Yes, I agree with Naruto M-M-Miss...N-Neptune if you ask me." said Uni

"Awwwwww"

"Anyway, as for Kei she hasn't been around that much lately." said Uni

"What's up with that?" said Naruto

"She didn't resign, did she?" said Nepgear

"Not...quite." said Uni

"Huhhhh? Why?" said Neptune

"She said, "Managining a peaceful country is a waste of my ability. I'm no longer needed here." And then she started her own business. I guess she's been caught up in that since." said Uni

"She started her own business?" said Naruto,

"Yes." said Uni

"Oh, really. I guess that sounds like her..." said Nepgear

"Makes life kinda hard for you, Mini-Noire. You gonna do the Oracle's work too." said Neptune

"I bets it's just stamping papers." said Naruto not knowing how right he is

"Yes, it's just stanping papers Naruto." said Uni

"See! It's just stampi-Wait! Seriously?" said Naruto shocked

"Yes, anyone could do it." said Uni "When all's said and done, my sister handles most of it."

"Okayyyyyy" said Naruto still shocked he was right

"...*Sigh* You know, Neptune, hearing this makes it sound like we..." said Nepgear

"...Uh-Huh. Compared to these two workaholics, we're like the "Work-sober Sisters of Suck"..." said Neptune as they drop their heads

"You two sure deserve that title." said Naruto as he gotten over his shock

"...That hurt in here, Foxy..." said Neptune as they dropped their heads even lower due to his comment

"Anyway, Nepgear...What brings you to Lastation." said Uni

"Huh? Oh! Well, we were going to get some work of our own done, but then we decided to take a break." said Nepgear

"What? Coming all this way is how you take a break? Jeez, and I'm so busy right now..." said Uni

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry. We'll leave as soon as we can." said Nepgear

"W-Wait! Jeez, that makes it sound like I'm rude. I should at least give you some snacks." said Uni "Oh, yeah! We got this two-player game recently. Wanna play it with me before you go."

"Can we? I mean, is that okay? You were just saying how busy you are?" said Nepgear

_'Great job Nepgear, now she thinks you don't want to play with her.' _thought Naruto

"Wh-What!? Are you trying to make up some excuse not to play with me." said Uni

_'And there it is.' _thought Naruto

"That's not it at all. I'd love to play games with you, but..." said Nepgear but sadly she was cut off by Uni

"Then don't talk back to me! C'mon, let's fire it up!" said Uni

"S-Sure." said Nepgear

"Man, the Lastation sisters are like bees in a pot..." said Neptune "But it's good Uni at least has one friend in Nepgear. That kinda gives her an edge over Noire...right Foxy?"

"..."

"Foxy?" getting no response Neptune turns to Naruto and to find that he isn't there

"Foxy!? Where are you?" little did she know Naruto is sleeping on the couch in the Basilicom somewhere

-Later-

Naruto decided to break away from the group and decides to go to the Basilicom first while the sisters decided to do more quests

**"Kit"**

_'Kurama! you finally awake.'_

You see in the 6 months Naruto was in Gamindustri he and Kurama became close friends

**"I sense someone ahead with Chakra." said Kurama**

_'But how! There shouldn't be anyone but me that has Chakra here!?' _thought Naruto in shock that someone other than Naruto could use Chakra in Gamindustri

**"...! Kit it's the Akasu-"**

"It's been a while hasn't it Naruto-kun" a familiar voice cut Naruto out of his thoughts with Kurama, Naruto turned around and was shock

"Itachi Uchiha!" said Naruto

_'If he's here that means Akasuki is here too!' _thought Naruto "What are you doing here Itachi!"

"I'm merly here to take the **Kyuubi **from you." said the ever stotic and emotionless Itachi

"I'm not going to let you take him!" said Naruto as he brought out **Bonds **and **Promise **and attack Itachi while the latter merely brought out two kunais with his Sharingan active like always

*Slash, Clang, Slash, Clang*

"Tch!"

"Hm. You've gotten stronger Naruto-kun." said Itachi as he jump back and quikly formed the Boar, Horse, and Tiger handseals "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**"

Naruto quickly formed the Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit, and Snake hanseals "**Fūton: Daitoppa**"

*Bang* the two jutsus collide and an explosion occured

"Interesting, so you know Fūton jutsus." said Itachi

"I learned a lot in these 6 months." said Naruto as he formed the Ram handseal "**Fūton: Kamikaze**"

*Bang* the hurticane of wind hit Itachi, as the smoke clears Itachi looked unfazed by the jutsu

"What!? It didn't work!" said Naruto

"No, it did hit me or would've hit me." said Itachi

"What do you mean!?" said Naruto then Itachi starts to dissapear

"Hey! What's going on!" said Naruto as he knew Itachi wasn't going to leave without Kurama

"I can only stay here for a period of time Naruto-kun." explained Itachi "I am returning to our HQ."

"You're returning to the Elemental Nations!?" said Naruto

"Yes, I am are not truely staying here Naruto-kun, but be warned the Akasuki will find a way to completely stay here to get the **Kyuubi** Naruto-kun." said Itachi as he returned to the Elemental Nations, Naruto dismissed **Bonds **and **Promise**.

"Looks like there'll be trouble in the future Kurama." said Naruto

**"Yes, I know, we kust prepare ourselfs for the worst." said Kurama**

"Yeah." said Naruto as he went to Planetune's Basilicom but stopped as he heard Neptune's yell

"Holy smokes! What's that dark thingy!? It's creepin' me out! Whoa, don't get near me!" said Neptune, Naruto saw what was happening and the black energy became a portal and look like it was sucking her in

"Wh-Whoa! I'm getting, like, sucked into it or something!? No, falling in! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Neptune as she fell in the portal

"Neptune!" shouted Naruto as he ran and jumped in the portal after the goddess

-Planetune Basilicom-

"...It's getting pretty late. Maybe I shouldn't let her go outside on her own, and I hadn't seen Naruto when he said he be at the Basilicom first..." said Nepgear "Please hurry home, Neptune...Naruto..."

-Meanwhile with Naruto and Neptune-

"Foxy!? What are you doing here!?" shouted Neptune

"I jumped in after you!" Naruto shouted back

The reason they were shouting is because of one reason they were falling from the sky

"Whoa! I'm totally falling! Totally falling, you guys." said Neptune

"Well, falling from the sky like this brings back memories, right Neptune." said Naruto

"Yeahhh, like the time in my origin story started like this, and the time you came from the sky into the room." said Neptune

"Well, we've been falling for quite a while now." said Naruto

"I wonder if we're gonna land in some new myterious land." said Neptune "...Um, this velocity is no joke. Wait! Are we in some kind of danger? That's a bad thing right!? It's super bad news, right!? Gaaaaah! What do I do!?"

"We should be calm Neptune!" said Naruto

-Down Below-

Currently two girls were below Naruto and Neptune one far ahead then the other

A girl shouted to her friend "Heeeeeeey, waaaaait! You're walking to fast."

The second girl stopped and said "You're just slow. That's why I said you should stay behind and wait for me."

The first girl said "Aww, but I reeeeeealy wanted to go with you..." as she caught her breath

-With Naruto and Neptune-

"Huh? What're those two little blob thingies?" said Neptune

"Their...girls...a pair of girls! But damn our eyesight must be that amazing to see stuff from this far away." said Naruto

"Wait! If we're falling so fast from this height and angle means..." said Neptune as she and Naruto both came to a conclusion

"Whoooooooa!" they both shouted

"Move move move move move!" shouted Neptune

"Get out the of way get out of the way get out of the way!" shouted Naruto

-Down Below-

The first girl heard something "Huh?"

"Hey what're you spacing out for? I'm kind of in a hurry here"

"Well sure, I know that, but..."

"But -what-?"

'Ummmmm, well...Hmm...I wonder how should I put it..."

"Jeez, your're such a flake. Hurry up and spit it out."

"Um, well, up in the sky. There's...2 people."

"People? In the sky? Did your brain finally abandon you?"

"Well, more like the people in the sky is falling. Probably."

"Um, what? We're out in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?"

"Well, you know...if you just stand there..."

"...Where?"

"Move move move move move!"

"Get out if the way get out of the way get out of the way!"

"Huh? Craaaaaaaaaaaaapplmmmfff!"

*Crash*

"Whoa, what a loud crash...!"

"Owieeeeee!" said Neptune

"Ouch. Man, I bet I lost three years of my life in that fall..." said Naruto

"Oooh, you're still alive. Um are you...okay...?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me, give a good night rest and I'll be fine." said Naruto

"Naw! I'm fine." said Neptune

"Oh yeah, sorry to scare you, names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"My names Neptune. Nice to meet you!" said Neptune

"Huh? Oh, introuductions...I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you." said the now identified Plutia, She looks to be pre-teen .She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime.

"Cool! That name totally sounds like the noise a whoopee cushion makes. Hehe..." said Neptune

"Whopee cushion...?" said Plutia with a confused face

"Uh, never mind. Plutia, huh? Egh that's way too long, so can I call you Plutie?" said Neptune

"Oooh cool! In that case, let me give you two a nickname, too. Um, hmm...I'll call you Neppie and you Nay!" said Plutia

"Nice one! Nay huh? Well anyway do you know where we are? We don't know if we've been here before." said Naruto

"Here, this is..."

-Somewhere in Elemental Nations-

"We will get the **Kyuubi **from you Naruto Uzumaki" said a man with an orange mask

-Chapter End-

And that's a rap remember to review, follow, and favourite this story

Here is Naruto's Harem:

Neptune

Nepgear

Plutia

Both Noire

Both Blanc

Both Vert

Uni

IF

Compa

Tell me if you want more in the harem currently you should tell me if I should add Rei to his due to leo247 idea in the review so PM me or tell me in the review for this chapter. Dice out!


	5. Wait it's just Noire or is it?

**Chapter 5: Wait it's just Noire or is it...**

Yo! Dice here! I'll be updating this chapter later than I wanted too, since on a three weeks ago I had to go to my cousin's wedding, after that I had to go to my mom's cousin house which was a long ride, and the government decided to cut off all electricity once a week in Vietnam, after that my family, relatives, and I went around Vietnam which was so long the ride was also really long which was 5-9 hrs and two weeks ago I collapse and was sent to the hospital because of my lack of eat and by playing games too much so my brother and parents decided to take my games 'till I was better and I stayed in the hospital for two weeks, so I hope all of you to forgive me. And just to say Knight25 I'll be try to keep the harem out of the plot as much as I could, also in the reviews please tell me if I should stop the harem and put 4 girls for Naruto and viewers I hope you enjoy!

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

**-Attacks-**

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hyperdimension Neptunia V

~Previously~

_"Um, well, up in the sky. There's...2 people."_

_"People? In the sky? Did your brain finally abandon you?"_

_"Well, more like the people in the sky is falling. Probably."_

_"Um, what? We're out in the middle of nowhere, so how and why would someone fall out of the sky?"_

_"Well, you know...if you just stand there..."_

_"...Where?"_

_"Move move move move move!"_

_"Get out of the way get out of the way get out of the way!"_

_"Huh? Craaaaaaaaaaaaapplmmmfff!"_

_*Crash*_

_"Whoa, what a loud crash...!"_

_"Owieeeeee!" said Neptune_

_"Ouch. Man, I bet I lost three years of my life in that fall..." said Naruto_

_"Oooh, you're still alive. Um are you...okay...?"_

_"Huh? Oh don't worry about me, give a good night rest and I'll be fine." said Naruto_

_"Naw! I'm fine." said Neptune_

_"Oh yeah, sorry to scare you, names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto_

_"My names Neptune. Nice to meet you!" said Neptune_

_"Huh? Oh, introuductions...I'm Plutia. It's nice to meet you." said the now identified Plutia, She looks to be pre-teen .She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime._

_"Cool! That name totally sounds like the noise a whoopee cushion makes. Hehe..." said Neptune_

_"Whopee cushion...?" said Plutia with a confused face_

_"Uh, never mind. Plutia, huh? Egh that's way too long, so can I call you Plutie?" said Neptune_

_"Oooh cool! In that case, let me give you two a nickname, too. Um, hmm...I'll call you Neppie and you Nay!" said Plutia_

_"Nice one! Nay huh? Well anyway do you know where we are? We don't know if we've been here before." said Naruto_

_"Here, this is..."_

_-Somewhere in Elemental Nations-_

_"We will get the __**Kyuubi **__from you Naruto Uzumaki" said a man with an orange mask_

~Normal POV~

"Planetune. It was just charted just a little while ago." said Plutia

"Planetune? Nuh-uh. I know Planetune like the back of my knees!" said Neptune "And that stuff about it being new or whatever is wrong!"

"Nooo, I'm telling you the truth. I would never tell a lie..." said Plutia

"Oh, uh-huh, sure. This isn't some hidden camera show thing, is it?" said Neptune "Still, shame shame, we know your name! Don't try to fool me. No way you can trick Planetune's CPU!"

Naruto just smacked his forehead at Neptune's antics _'Oh God' _while Plutia face looked she found her long lost sister

"Whoaaaaa! A CPU, huh? I didn't know you're Planetune's CPU, too." said Plutia

"Huh? Too? Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying there's 2 CPU's for Planetune!?" said Naruto

"Hehehe. I'm Planetune's CPU, too. We're like CPU twins or something!" said Plutia

"Really!? Wow, this is news to me! Who would've guess that I'd land by another Planetune CPU!?" said Neptune

"But, isn't that kind of weird? Neptune is already the CPU, but...Plutia's also a CPU..." said Naruto

"Huh? Foxy your right!? How can there be 2 CPU's of Planetune If I'm already the CPU?" said Neptune

Suddenly the three of them heard a voice from below

"How long are you gonna chat while sitting on me!?"

"That voice is that you No-!?" said Naruto only to be cut off by Neptune

"Holy smokes! There's someone come up from the ground!? Are the mole people started to start their move!?" said Neptune

"Oh, really? Noire, I didn't know you were a mole person..." said Plutia

"Like I'd be one of those ugly things! Did you forget that I exist or somewhere!?" said Noire, but she was wearing different clothing than before, she wears a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hemlined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining.

"Oopsies, I'm sooooo sorry. I was having so much fun chatting with Neppy and Nay and I forgot." said Plutia

"As for -you-! Falling out of the sky, really!? You couldn't have landed literally -anywhere- else!? And -you- why didn't you help me getting her off me!" said Noire

"Sorry-dorry, lady. But it's not like I fell because I wanted too." said Neptune "I tried to stop falling falling, but this weird thing was forcing me to the ground..."

"I kinda got interested in the conversation when Plutia said she is Planetune's CPU and forgot about you...sorry." said Naruto

"Oh wait it's just Noire. I guess it's a waste to apologise to you." said Neptune

"Wait, how do you know my name?" said Noire

_'Huh? Noire doesn't know Neptune, what the hell is going on here!?' _thought Naruto in confusion as he watched everything play out.

-Chapter End-

I'm so sorry that this is a short chapter but I'm still in the hospital, I'm going to get release soon hopefully cause in Vietnam the hospitals are cheaper here than in Canada and my parents are overprotective of me since I'm still a kid. Also in a few days I'll be putting on the poll if you want to keep the harem, shorten the harem, or stop the harenand put 4 girls for Naruto. Anyways I hope that you viewers, review this chapter, follow, and favourite this story and until next time! Dice out!


End file.
